Peril
by SParkie96
Summary: Takes place during the 2016 TMNT: Out of the Shadows movie. During the fight with Bebop and Rocksteady, Casey Jones is taken captive by Shredder and his Clan as leverage against the turtles. Rated M for sexual situations, language, and a rape themes.


**Peril**

* * *

 **Summary: Takes place during the 2016 TMNT: Out of the Shadows movie. During the fight with Bebop and Rocksteady, Casey Jones is taken captive by Shredder and his Clan as leverage against the turtles. Rated M for sexual situations, language, and a rape themes.**

 **Author's Note: I know I have not been active on here as much, but I'm temporarily back. I'm surprised no one thought of this already.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

Casey Jones awoke with a massive migraine. Glass lay scattered around and underneath of him, poking him through his clothing. With a loud groan, the blond man shook the stars out of his eyes in an attempt to clear his head. What the hell had happened to him? Why was he laying on the cold concrete? He heard a woman cry out his name and looked into the direction in which the sound originated. A startled sound escaped his throat as he moved out of the path of an incoming motorcycle. The vehicle, along with its freakish rider, narrowly missed his head. What the hell…?

"Look at that, Rocko! Looks like Pretty Boy has still got some fight in him!" the giant warthog, Bebop hollered.

Oh…these two clowns. Casey released an annoyed growl as he pushed his tired body off of the pavement. The two mutates mocked and taunted him as he struggled to stand on his own two feet once more. The twin roaring of the motorcycles did little to ease his tired and frantic nerves. The two thugs revved their engines in an attempt to intimidate him. Blue eyes scanned the room for April and Vern. He found them not too far away on top of a big red shipping container. He motioned with his eyes and his head for them to get to the portal shut-off thing. Though hesitant, both of them nodded and reluctantly continued on their way. He promised them that he could handle Bebop and Rocksteady.

So, that is what he was going to do.

"You didn't think I would give up just because you tossed me around like a ragdoll, now did you fellas'?" Casey asked with a cocky smile.

"Nah, but I figured you'd might want to consider it, lad. Especially after the World of Hurt we're going to deliver you." Rocksteady said with a laugh.

His heart pound in his chest as he took off at full speed away from the animal duo. They laughed manically as they revved their motorcycles once more before pursuing the blonde. Casey cursed under his breath as sweat trailed down his forehead, panting as he kept his pace. With speed and finesse, Casey rounded the corner of the various shipping containers before ducking underneath of a very expensive looking Mercedes. Glancing around, he could still hear the duo's motorcycles, but he seemed to have lost track of them. Or rather, they lost track of him.

A motorcycle went skidding across the concrete, as Rocksteady called out to him. Casey held his breath and stayed absolutely still, as if doing so would magically make him invisible. He watched as the motorcycle with Bebop riding it slowly passed him. He held his breath, listening as the two animals bickered back and forth about where he could have gone. Waiting until they were no longer in site, Casey carefully slid out from beneath the car and made his way to the opposite direction of his two "friends".

His foot accidentally kicked a piece of metal shrapnel across the floor, the sound of it skidding across the floor echoed throughout the garage. He cursed under his breath once more. All of a sudden, another car went soaring across the garage and narrowly missed him.

"I knew I smelled bacon!" Rocksteady hollered.

"Hey!" Bebop hollered in protest.

"Not you, Numb Nuts."

Casey slid across the floor in order to avoid another car coming his way. His luck, he landed next to something that resembled rollerblades. Just his luck! He grabbed the blades and looked around, his eyes landing on a poorly duct-taped chair. Thinking quickly, he ripped the duct-tape from the chair and managed to tape the wheels to the bottom of his boots. With speed, he roller-bladed away from his assailants. From behind, he could hear Bebop cheer on Rocksteady, cars suddenly went air-born all around him as the rhino creature threw them out of the way. A long piece of metal caught the blonde's eyes. He reached out for it and yanked, pulling out a piece of rod that resembled a hockey stick.

"What are you going to do with that little popsicle stick, cop?" Bebop laughed.

An open red shipping container came up to his right, as an idea sprang into his head. He led the two hunkering beasts further before swerving out of the way at the last second, Rocksteady and Bebop kept going forward. At the same time, Casey grasped one of the grenades on Bebop's motorcycle. Once the animals were in the container, Casey pulled the pin, threw it up in the air and smacked it with his stick as though it were a puck. He watched as Rocksteady dumbly caught the explosive. A smile crossed his lips as he hit a switch that he thought would shut the door. He turned his back on the container, expecting all the pieces to fall into play.

He wished he hadn't.

The explosive landed a couple of feet in front of him. Rocksteady and Bebop's voices could be heard as clear as day.

"Shit…" Casey muttered under his breath.

The force of the explosion sent him flying backward into the awaiting arms of the animals. His head collided with something hard, nearly rendering him unconscious once more. Luckily, he was able to keep his senses as he bounced off of one of the goons behind him. Once the momentary fog in his brain cleared, Casey turned to make a break for it.

Hundreds of ninjas blocked his way. Their leaders, a very intimidating Asian woman and a very scary man in what appeared to be samurai armor stood front and center. Blue eyes widened in fear. The Shredder. Before he had the chance to contemplate turning back around, that obnoxious sound of a pig-like squeals and laughter was suddenly at his back, Rocksteady and Bebop mocking his mistake. He was trapped. There were fifteen or so ninjas at his front with two highly trained killers in front of the ninjas and two animal mercenaries at his back.

"Well, what do we have here?" Shredder asked, flipping out his blades in a menacing manner.

The blonde's heart fluttered in fear in his chest. This was wrong, this was very wrong. Why was Shredder down here? Wasn't he supposed to be on the Kraang's Ship? The turtles said that he was supposed to be on the ship! So, why. Was. He. Here?

"Looks as though a cat has captured this one's tongue." Karai said in amusement.

"Foolish boy. Did O'Neil and her precious turtles think we would leave the portal device prone and defenseless? Not that I have any need for it anymore. I know that disgusting squid Kraang has something planned. After all," Shredder held up a small handheld device, his thumb pressing down on the red button that topped it, "you can't trust mutants."

An explosion could be heard above them, causing the building to shake, small pieces of rubble fell from the ceiling. April was suddenly in his ear over the earpiece, asking him what the hell was going on. He could hear Donatello's panicked voice explaining that the portal was suddenly closing, but it was too soon for it to do so.

He didn't get a chance to listen to the rest of the conversation as a ninja ripped the device out of his ear. The soldier threw it down on the ground, stomping on it to destroy it. Casey's arms were suddenly trapped at his sides as two more ninjas quickly restrained him. He was forced to kneel in front of the Shredder, head kept down because he was apparently "undeserving" to gaze upon Shredder.

"What shall we do with this one, Master Shredder?" Karai asked.

Shredder hummed, "I'm feeling…generous. Bring him with us to our local Facility. I think O'Neil and the turtles will want their pet back. He might have some interesting information we could use to locate them. Once we lure them out and they come to rescue him, we'll kill them all." He explained.

Karai chuckled, "Two birds, one stone."

The last thing Casey saw was the smirk on that bitch's face before a hood was roughly shoved over his face. He was dragged into a van, but where it was going, he did not know.

* * *

 **End of Chapter. Update coming soon.**


End file.
